White Lies
by sapphire97
Summary: Después de encontrar a sus padres, Hermione vive en Nueva York con su tío Tony trabajando con él hasta que encuentra la iniciativa vengadores.
1. Chapter 1

No sabía cómo se lo hicieron pero por el aspecto de dolor que mostró Hermione pensó que era una de las peores cosas que le hicieron a su ahijada.

White Lies

Prólogo: Sangre Sucia

Tony llevaba dos años sin ver a su hermana melliza, aunque cuando se presentó a su puerta y preguntó por Hermione, su ahijada, su hermana se quedó perpleja y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Tony, yo nunca he tenido una hija, pero me gusta mucho el nombre de Hermione.

En aquél instante supo que durante casi 20 años ocultaron algo demasiado grande como para que su hermana no recordara a su propia hija. Así que durante diez meses investigando la vida de su sobrina y de su hermana, se dio cuenta de que des de los once años no existe nada de ella. Datos médicos, colegios, personal, bancarios… nada, solo una gran laguna de la que no tenía ni idea que vivía su familia. Pensaba que Hermione fue inscrita en un internado de superdotados para que alcance el nivel intelectual que tenía y no sufriera acoso por parte de sus compañeros, no entendía qué pudo haber pasado para que a sus once años dejara de existir.

Durante el mes de Mayo Tony estaba que no podía con su cuerpo. No sabía nada de Hermione, y su hermana y marido no eran de gran ayuda, era como si de un día para otro la hubieran olvidado, como si les hubieran hechizado o algo. Cansado de pensar en cosas improbables, dio paso a su hermana y cuñado para ir a un restaurante de por ahí cerca. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y pasó una chica de 18 años, seguramente nueva empleada del edificio como secretaria, pero al verla bien, Tony se quedó flipando por quien era. Era Hermione, vestida con unos tejanos y una camisa de manga corta y el brazo izquierdo con una gran venda. No lo podría creer, después de casi un año por fin podría saber qué ha pasado durante estos siete años con ella. Entonces ella empezó a andar hacía donde estaban ellos, parecía más madura y tenía un aire de tristeza que nunca, en todos esos años que él la vio llorar por culpa de sus compañeros de clase, vio. Se quedó tan estupefacto que no se dio cuenta cuando ella sacó un palo, apuntó a sus padres y murmuró: _DesObliviate_.

De pronto los señores Granger entraron como en un estado de shock y después volvieron en sí. Cuando vieron donde estaban y su hija delante iba a regañarla y castigarla por haberles hechizado, pero cuando Elena dijo el nombre de su hija, ella solo cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

La madre solo pudo correr y abrazar a su hija mientras el padre se acercaba poco a poco, se puso al lado de su mujer e hija y las abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tony estaba conmocionado, no sabía qué hacer, solo se fue acercando hasta que le tocó el hombro y la vio alzar la cabeza. Se veía dolida, preocupada, aterrada. No se imaginó qué le pudo pasar y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente, como si temiera que en algún momento desaparecería.

Cuando Hermione paró de llorar, Tony llamó a Pepper que cancelada todas las reuniones de la tarde por asuntos familiares. Entonces empezó a hablar:

-Mamá, papá, no sé cómo disculparme por hechizaros, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para protegeros de Voldemort.- ¿Hechizar? ¿Voldemort? Todo era muy confuso y Tony no entendía de qué hablaba.

-Estamos enfadados contigo Hermione, ya pensaremos en un castigo por eso pero…- Elena dio un suspiro, sin saber cómo preguntar lo siguiente.- La guerra… La de tu amigo Harry… ¿Ha terminado?

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Gritó Tony muy enfadado.- ¿De qué guerra habláis? Si hubiese habido una guerra me hubiera informado. Todo el mundo quiere mis armas de defensa.

-Padrino…- Empezó a decir Hermione.- Esta guerra no es de este mundo. Yo… Soy una bruja.- Esto Tony no se lo esperaba. Él siempre es muy escéptico con estos temas, pero viendo lo que pasó durante estos diez meses y como ha devuelto la memoria a su hermana y cuñado, se lo creyó un poco. Pero Hermione, viendo la cara de su tío, solo pudo sacar su varita y hacer un simple _Wingardium Leviosa._ De pronto, Tony estaba flotando y, aunque Elena estaba regañando a Hermione y amenazándola con castigarla, se lo estaba pasando de coña ahí arriba.

-Vale, esto es más divertido, ahora bájame o quien te castigue seré yo.- Ya estando en el suelo le pidió TODA la historia, porque conociendo a Tony, él quiere todos los detalles.

-Bueno, te lo explicaré todo, pero como te vayas de la lengua te Obliviato en menos que canta un gallo.- Tony asintió rápidamente y empezó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir su ahijada.

-Padrino, estoy no va a ser fácil, vas a saber siete años de mi vida, de cómo aprendí lo que es la verdadera amistad, a luchar contra Basiliscos, ayudar a huir a un ex convicto por algo que no hizo, el resurgir de la maldad, las batallas que participé, de cómo fui fugitiva para acabar con el ser más tenebroso que escucharas jamás, de cómo ayudé a ganar una guerra y… de las consecuencias que tuve.- En ese momento empezó a quitarse las vendas y vio la cosa más horrible de todas, junto al grito de su hermana. No sabía cómo se lo hicieron pero por el aspecto de dolor que mostró Hermione pensó que era una de las peores cosas que le hicieron a su ahijada. La marcaron con la palabra: _Sangre sucia._

¡ESTOY DE VUELTA..! Más o menos. Esto es un experimento mientras actualizo mis otras historias y hago forma a las demás historias que tengo en la cabeza. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, así que os pido un poquito de paciencia y hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, nada de esto me pertenece. No soy ni JK Rowling ni Marvel.


	2. Chapter 2

el paciente abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer joven con el pelo muy rizado y de ojos chocolates que le decía que se tranquilizará, que ya estaba bien.

White Lies

Capítulo 1: El despertar

Tony ya se estaba hartando del tal Coulson. Porque decir que lo tenía hasta los huevos de su irritante parloteo sería quedarse cortos. Vale, sí, estaba en SHIELD y en "activo". No se puede decir "activo" sin comillas si vienen cuando quieren a "pedir" ayuda a Ironman cuando les interesa. Pero no por eso tiene que atosigar a Tony, en medio de una reunión importante, sobre el paradero de su sobrina-ahijada-lapersonaquemásaprecia Hermione. Porque no sabe cómo han podido saber sobre la II guerra mágica y del papel que Hermione tuvo en la guerra, pero parece que SHIELD lo sabe todo, o casi. Sabían la guerra librada, sabían de la batalla de Hogwarts, sabían de El Trío Dorado, pero no sabían quiénes eran, solamente sabían sus nombres: Ron Weasly, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Con un poco de investigación vieron que la madre de Hermione era Elena Granger, de soltera Stark, hermana de Tony Stark, pero nunca encontraron una fotografía de El Trío Dorado. Era como si nunca hubieran existido con un cuerpo, solamente eran nombres en un papel confidencial que explicaba la II Guerra Mágica. Cuando Coulson se fue, Tony llamó a su sobrina. Ya se estaba hartando de esta situación. Quería respuestas y las iba a conseguir:

-¿Diga?- Se escuchó una voz femenina por la otra línea.

-Hermione, ¿Se puede saber porqué te buscan? Hoy un tal Coulson ha venido para que contactara contigo pero me he hecho el sueco. Así que o me dices todo lo que tengo que saber o hago todo lo posible para que "Belona Nice" vuelva a la sucursal de Inglaterra y así perder su "pequeño proyecto" que tiene que hacer aquí.

-No serás capaz...

-Prueba.- Tony siempre la ha ayudado en estos seis años en que la II Guerra Mágica terminó. Desde vacaciones prolongadas hasta puestos de trabajo para que tuviera su doble vida: En el mundo Muggle era Belona Nice, o Bel como la llaman sus amigos, una estudiante prodigio de física y química en que trabajaba en su compañía y recientemente la han trasladado a la sede principal en Nueva York, EEUU. Mientras que en el mundo Mágico era Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, un tercio del Trío Dorado, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, fundadora de PEDDO y, recientemente, embajadora inglesa mágica en los EEUU. Hermione se notaba nerviosa con el ultimátum de su tío. Ella sabía que con una llamada suya podía volver a trabajar a Inglaterra y tendría que decidir entre sus dos trabajos, cosa que odiaba estar dividida entre los mundos que tanto amaba.

-Esta bien. Furia esta pensando en hacer un nuevo programa, Los Vengadores, personas con habilidades especiales que puedan salvar el mundo de extraterrestres. Creo que la idea surgió durante el año pasado cuando el Thor estuvo en Nuevo México, no estoy segura. Total, quiere que entre en ese grupo como uno de sus componentes... Creo que también están pensando en meterte en este grupo.

-Parece información confidencial.

-Es que lo es.

-Vale Hermione, dime cómo has podido saber esa información sin que te descubran.- Tony ya se estaba oliendo que había algo que no encajaba en todo esto. Por que si ella sabía esa información es que la han podido contactar pero si Coulson ha estado molestando le todo el rato por su paradero es que no la han visto en ningún momento.

-Si te lo digo... ¿me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

-Lo prometo.- En ese momento cruzó los dedos. Conociéndola habrá hecho algo chungo. Muy chungo.

-MehecoladoenlabasedeSHIELD

-¿Qué? Habla más despacio.

-Me he colado en la base de SHIELD.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO COÑO SE TE OCURRE METERTE EN LA BOCA DEL DRAGÓN!? ¿¡SE TE HAN FUNDIDO LAS NEURONAS O QUÉ!?

-Prometiste no enfadarte.-Se quejó Hermione.

-Crucé los dedos mientras te lo prometía, así que no, no prometí nada. Ahora cuent si no quieres que se lo diga a tu madre.- Hermione en ese momento se quedó callada. Tony sabía que si mencionaba a su hermana Hermione tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera o se enfrentaría a la furia de su madre, y Elena enfadada era mil veces peor que ese señorito oscurito del mundo mágico.

-Solamente he ido a investigar un poco SHIELD por que estaba harta de no saber por qué me buscaban tanto ni quiénes eran sus contactos en el mundo mágico. Mira tío Tony, me tienen hasta las narices que me quieran meter en algo que no estoy involucrada y que te visiten cada dos por tres no ayuda mucho.

-Hermione...- Tony se sostuvo la nariz, toda la situación descrita por Hermione le estresaba bastante por que veía día a día su esfuerzo de seguir en los dos mundos.- Sé que es el que te quieran utilizar pero colarte en la base para sacar información sobre la Iniciativa esa no ha sido muy prudente por tú parte. Vuelve ahora antes de que te pillen.

-Lo haré solo me falta mirar...- En ese momento empezaron a aparecer varios médicos y enfermeras y Hermione, con el móvil aún en la mano mientras escuchaba a su tío preguntando qué pasaba, le dijo que luego le llamaba y colgó.

Entre todo el caos de personas que aparecían cada dos por tres Hermione se tuvo que esconder en el primer cuarto que pilló a mano. Al entrar, cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en ella, entonces lo vio. Había un hombre rubio tumbado en una camilla conectado a muchas máquinas, se acercó a él y cogió su historial. Ponía que su nombre era Steve Rogers y estuvo congelado mucho tiempo en el Ártico, por lo que leía era una suerte que aún viviera, la animación suspendida era una cosa rara que pasaba pocas veces y que se detecte era aún más raro. De pronto el paciente se puso a convulsionar, todas las máquinas pitaban y Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Todo era un caos, el cuerpo se estaba descongelando a una velocidad normal pero sus órganos no, por lo que le provocaba que el propio cuerpo se quiera recuperar pero al no poder acelera todo su sistema. Hermione veía todo con nerviosismo, no sabía que hacer pero tampoco quería ver como moría por algo así. Por lo que apuntó con su varita a su corazón e hizo que bombardeara más lento mientras descongelaba más rápido el cuerpo para poder estabilizar mejor al paciente. Pasaron un par de minutos pero para Hermione fueron horas interminables hasta que vio que el paciente dejó de convulsionar y sus constantes volvieron a la normalidad.

Entonces, el paciente abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer joven con el pelo muy rizado y de ojos chocolates que le decía que se tranquilizará, que ya estaba bien. En ese momento se supo que el paciente estaba estable y sin ningún daño. El paciente volvió a dormir y Hermione utilizó su trasladador para volver a la Torre Stark, sin saber que le acababa de salvar la vida al Capitán América.

Hola preciosas mías (o preciosos si hay algún chico por aquí), hoy es una buena noche para actualizar. Muchas gracias a las personas que le han dado fav y follow y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero no desfraudarlas. Y a las que han comentado, sois un amor de personas, seguid dejando review diciendo qué os ha parecido este capítulo. Hasta la próxima y feliz carnaval que ya se acerca.

Por cierto, nada de esto me pertenece. No soy ni JK Rowling ni Marvel.


End file.
